wikilandfandomcom-20200223-history
Flags of Russia
The following flags represent the Russian Federation or one of its predecessors (USSR, Russian Empire). These flags can be used as is or as inspiration. Current flags Flag of Russia.svg|Flag of Russia OTL (state colours) Flag of Russia (neon).svg|Flag of Russia (neon colours) Naval Ensign of Russia.svg|St. Andrew's flag of Russia, used as the navy ensign Naval Jack of Russia.svg|St. Andrew's saltire with the Maltese cross, used as the navy jack Standard of the President of the Russian Federation.svg|Standard of the President of the Russian Federation Flag of Commander-in-chief of Russia.svg|Standard of the Commander-in-chief Russia Flag of the Ministry of Defence of the Russian Federation.svg|Flag of the Russian Armed Forces Soviet Znamya Pobedy.svg|Banner of Victory, flown over the Reichstag in 1945 Flag of the Russian ground forces.svg|Flag of the Russian Ground Forces Flag of the Air Force of the Russian Federation.svg|Air Force Flag of the Russian Airborne Troops.svg|Flag of the Russian Airborne Troops Bandera_SRF.png|Flag of the Russian Strategic Rocket Forces Russian Border Guard.svg|Flag of the Russian Border Guard Communist, Socialist, and Soviet flags Flag of the Soviet Union.svg|Flag of the Soviet Union, informally know as Soviet Russia Flag of Russian SFSR.svg|Russia within the USSR (1954-1991) Ussr-let.png|USSR flag using the letters in a cross pattern Ussr-prop.png|added a soldier's bayonet to the hammer and sickle Ussr-prop2.png|erroneous depiction of the USSR's flag based on a painting of Lenin Ussr-prop3.png|Flag of the Commander-in-chief of the Soviet Army Ussr-rus.png|replacing the crowns of the Tsarist State flag with a red star and simplifying the eagle Ru (stalinless).png|Russian Socialist Federal Soviet Republic 1918 РСФСР1937.gif|Russian SFSR (1937-1954) РСФСР1920.gif|Russian SFSR (1920-1937) РСФСР1918апрель.gif|Russian SFSR (1918) Naval Ensign of the Soviet Union.svg|Soviet naval ensign in 1935-1991 Naval Ensign of the Soviet Union 1923.svg|Soviet naval ensign in 1923-1935 USSR, Jack and fortress flag of naval fortresses 1924.svg|Soviet naval jack in 1924-1932 Naval Jack of the Soviet Union.svg|Soviet naval jack in 1932-1991 Flag of the Union State.svg|Flag proporsal for Russia-Belarus Union Flag of the Russian Federation (1997 proporsal, alternate).svg|1997 Communist proposal Pohleb.gif|Heraldist Pokhlebkin China-style flag proporsal for Russia. Small stars around the large symbolize the national republics of Russian Federation Russia Victory Commemorative Flag.svg|Yeltsin's Victory Banner National Bolshevik Party.svg|Flag of the National Bolshevik Party Soviet Slavia flag by Vitaly Vetash.svg|Flag for the East Slavic peoples by Vitaly Vetash Ussr-ru2.png|a red star superimposed on the imperial colours (like yugoslavian flag) Flag of Soviet Russia.png|Soviet Russia in Multipolarity timeline FlagofRussia1917.gif|1917 flag proporsal Soviet George Romanov flag.svg Fascist and nationalist flags File:Rus-3.png|Fascist Russia, based on the arm shield worn by the members of the ROA (WW2 Era) National Bolshevik Party.svg|Flag of the National Bolshevik Party File:Flag of Russkoye Natsionalnoye Yedinstvo.svg|Flag of "The Russian National Unity", an ultra-nationalist movement, featuring kolovrat, claimed to be an ancient Russian symbol РП.gif|nationalist movement "Pamiat"'s flag proporsal for Russia. Blue symbolizes clear sky over the Imperial Russia, red -bloodyBolshevik era and green - future prosperity of Russia under Nationalist regime ( line 80 - 90) Troika.gif|Russian nationalists flag proporsal (2012) Flag of Russian Fascist Party.svg|Flag of All-Russian Fascist Party (1930s-1940s) RNSR.jpg|The flag of the Russian Nation Socialist Republic. This is a custom flag that was created for an ALTERNATE TIMELINE.|link=http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Nazi_Russia_%28RNSR%29 The imperial "Heraldic colors" flags are used by nationalists as well. Flags based on heraldic colors of the Russian Empire Romanov Flag.svg|Imperial heraldic colors (1858-1883; and later as the dynastic flag of the Romanovs) Imperial Standard of the Tsar of Russia (1700).svg|Imperial Standard of the Russian Empire, 1700 Imperial Standard of the Emperor of Russia (1858–1917).svg|Imperial Standard of Russia, 1858-1917 Flag of Russian Empire for private use (1914–1917).svg|Flag of Russia for private use, 1914-1917 Snor-nat.png|Flag of Russia under the SNORisthttp://ib.frath.net/w/SNOR regime Ussr-ru2.png|a red star superimposed on the imperial colours (like yugoslavian flag) Upside-down Romanov Flag.svg|The imperial flag hung upside-down (some nationalists claim this is the true Russian order of colors) Flag of Novorossiya (A World of Difference).png|Flag of the Russian colony in Australia, from A World of Difference timeline. IMG 4228.png Flag of the Russian Imperial Republic.svg Flag of Imperial Russia (HR).svg|Flag of the Alaskan Dominion in the Hindustani Raj timeline Republic of North Asia flag.svg|South African style Soviet George Romanov flag.svg Other Flag of Russia (1668).svg|Alleged first flag of Russia, 1668 Moscova flag.png File:Muscoviteflag.jpg|Flag of the Muscovite Empire (Ætas ab Brian) File:Russia flag (Cabotia and Brasil).svg|Republic of Russia (Cabotia and Brasil) File:Russia (February's Legacy).PNG|Republic of Russia (February's Legacy) File:Flag of Russia (Vegetarian World).svg|Russian Federation (Vegetarian World) flag of UGR copy.jpg|Flag of the Union of Greater Russia in Principia Moderni Поморье.gif|Flag of the Arkhangelsk Region regionalists (1990-s) РГ.gif|Gorbachev flag proporsal for Russia. Black symbolizes the dark past, white - purity, and red - the future. (1990) Россия.gif|Count Ignatiev flag colored Russian peasant dress proporsal (1881) Flag of Russia (Old) (World of the Rising Sun).png New Flag of Russia.png|Russia in Reign of Roosevelt. Primarily for the Russian Empire, with Democratic Reforms. СПАСЯРОЕОКО.gif|Medieval Russian battle flag "Спас Ярое Око" шведоновгородфлаг.jpg|Flag of the Novgorodian State (Puppert of Sweden, 1611-1613) State flag of Russia East German style.svg|East German style flag Imperial Russian Federation Flag.png|Imperial Russian Federation, combining both the current Russian colours and Imperial colours Imperial Russian Federation Flag 2.png|Another variant combining both Imperial and Federation colours. Russian ambitricolor saltire.svg|A saltire falg combining both Imperial and Federation colours. IMG 4230.png Nenetskaya Imperiya.jpg OrthodoxempirePA.JPG Slavic flag by Vitaly Vetash.svg|Slavic flag by Vitaly Vetash A World of Difference Flag of Alyeska.png A World of Difference Flag of Baranovia.png RussiaUkraineBelarusUniqueTricolor.svg|Flag of Russia-Ukraine-Belarus Union, comprising the unique features of the three flags: the white stripe of the flag of Russia, green — of Belarus, and yellow — of Ukraine. Flag of Russia (The Kazakhstan Meeting).png Flag of HRE (36).svg|Current HRE Flag Flag of HRE ATL (36).svg|HRE Flag Option Flag of HRE OTL (36).svg|HRE Flag Option based on OTL Flag Флаг ДНР в Сотсаве России.png|Donetsk's Republic within the Russian Federation Federal subject flags Republics Flag of Adygea.svg|Adygea Flag of Altai Republic.svg|Altai Flag of Bashkortostan.svg|Bashkortostan Flag of Buryatia.svg|Buryatia Flag of the Chechen Republic.svg|Chechnya Flag of Chuvashia.svg|Chuvashia Flag of Crimea.svg|Crimea Flag of Dagestan.svg|Dagestan Flag of Ingushetia.svg|Ingushetia Flag of Kabardino-Balkaria.svg|Kabardino-Balkaria Flag of Kalmykia.svg|Kalmykia Flag of Karachay-Cherkessia.svg|Karachay-Cherkessia Flag of Karelia.svg|Karelia Flag of Khakassia.svg|Khakassia Flag of Komi.svg|Komi Flag of Mari El.svg|Mari El Flag of Mordovia.svg|Mordovia Flag of North Ossetia.svg|North Ossetia-Alania Flag of Sakha.svg|Sakha (Yakutia) Flag of Tatarstan.svg|Tatarstan Flag of Tuva.svg|Tuva Flag of Udmurtia.svg|Udmurtia Oblasts Flag of Amur Oblast.svg|Amur Oblast Flag of Arkhangelsk Oblast.svg|Arkhangelsk Oblast Flag of Astrakhan Oblast.svg|Astrakhan Oblast Flag of Belgorod Oblast.svg|Belgorod Oblast Flag of Bryansk Oblast.svg|Bryansk Oblast Flag of Chelyabinsk Oblast.svg|Chelyabinsk Oblast Flag of Irkutsk Oblast.svg|Irktusk Oblast Flag of Ivanovo Oblast.svg|Ivanovo Oblast Flag of Kaliningrad Oblast.svg|Kaliningrad Oblast Flag of Kaluga Oblast.svg|Kaluga Oblast Flag of Kemerovo oblast.svg|Kemerovo Oblast Flag of Kirov Region.svg|Kirov Oblast Flag of Kostroma Oblast.svg|Kostroma Oblast Flag of Kurgan Oblast.svg|Kurgan Oblast Flag of Kursk Oblast.svg|Kursk Oblast Flag of Leningrad Oblast.svg|Leningrad Oblast Flag of Lipetsk Oblast.svg|Lipetsk Oblast Flag of Magadan Oblast.svg|Magadan Oblast Flag of Moscow oblast.svg|Moscow Oblast Flag of Murmansk Oblast.svg|Murmansk Oblast Flag of Nizhny Novgorod Region.svg|Nizhny Novgorod Oblast Flag of Novgorod Oblast.svg|Novgorod Oblast Flag of Novosibirsk oblast.svg|Novosibirsk Oblast Flag of Omsk Oblast.svg|Omsk Oblast Flag of Orenburg Oblast.svg|Orenburg Oblast Flag of Oryol Oblast.svg|Oryol Oblast Flag of Penza Oblast.png|Penza Oblast Flag of the Rostov Oblast.svg|Rostov Oblast Flag of Ryazan Oblast.svg|Ryazan Oblast Flag of Sakhalin Oblast.svg|Sakhalin Oblast Flag of Samara Oblast.svg|Samara Oblast Flag of Saratov Oblast.svg|Saratov Oblast Flag of Smolensk oblast.svg|Smolensk Oblast Flag of Sverdlovsk Oblast.svg|Sverdlovsk Oblast Flag of Tambov Oblast.svg|Tambov Oblast TomskOblastFlag.png|Tomsk Oblast Flag of Tula Oblast.svg|Tula Oblast Flag of Tver Oblast.svg|Tver Oblast Flag of Tyumen Oblast.svg|Tyumen Oblast Flag of Ulyanovsk Oblast.svg|Ulyanovsk Oblast Flag of Vladimirskaya Oblast.svg|Vladimir Oblast Flag _of Volgograd Oblast.svg|Volgograd Oblast Flag of Vologda oblast.svg|Vologda Oblast Flag of Voronezh Oblast.svg|Voronezh Oblast Flag of Yaroslavl Oblast.svg|Yaroslavl Oblast Krais Flag of Altai Krai.svg|Altai Krai Flag of Kamchatka Krai.svg|Kamchatka Krai Flag of Khabarovsk Krai.svg|Khabarovsk Krai Flag of Krasnodar Krai.png|Krasnodar Krai KrasnoyarskKray-Flag.svg|Krasnoyarsk Krai Flag of Perm Krai.svg|Perm Krai Flag of Primorsky Krai.svg|Primorsky Krai Flag of Stavropol Krai.png|Stavropol Krai Flag of Zabaykalsky Krai.svg|Zabaykalsky Krai Autonomous oblasts Flag of the Jewish Autonomous Oblast.svg|Jewish Autonomous Oblast Autonomous okrugs Flag of Chukotka.svg|Chutkotka Autonomous Okrug Flag of Yugra.svg|Khanti-Mansi Autonomous Okrug (Yugra) Flag of Nenets Autonomous District.svg|Nenets Autonomous Okrug Flag of Yamal-Nenets Autonomous District.svg|Yamalo-Nenets Autonomous Okrug Federal cities Flag of Moscow.svg|Moscow Flag of Saint Petersburg Russia.svg|Saint Petersburg Flags of ethnic groups in Russia Аварцы.gif|Avars (Dagestan) Вепсы.gif|Vepsians (Karelia) Водь.gif|Votes (Leningrad region) Ижора.gif|Izhorians (Leningrad region) Inkerin lippu.svg|Ingrians (Leningrad region) Калмышкиеэмигранты1930-е.gif|Kalmyks (1930's) Лезгистан.gif|Lezgins (Dagestan) Луды.gif|Ludic people (Karelia) Мокша.gif|Mokshas (Mordovia) Ногайцы.gif|Nogais (Moscow) Ногаистан.gif|Nogais (Dagestan) Сибирские татары.gif|Siberian Tatars Табасаранцы.gif|Tabasarans (Dagestan) Финно-угры.gif|Flag of the Finno-Ugric Unity Цахуры.gif|Confederation of the Caucasian Peoples Эрзя.gif|Erzyans (Mordovia) Эстонцы-сето(Псков).gif|Setos (Pskov region) Балкария1.gif|Balkars (Kabardino-Balkaria) Кабарда1.gif|Kabarday (Kabardino-Balkaria) Карачай.gif|Karachays (Karachay–Cherkessia) Кумыкия.gif|Kumyks (Dagestan) Category:Flags Category:Flags of Russia Category:Russia